1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electro-optical display device, consisting of a liquid crystal cell (LC cell) arranged between two polarizers, a light source, arranged on the side of one polarizer remote from the LC cell, and an electronic control device. The invention further concerns a process for the manufacture of such display devices. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices of the kind above-mentioned are known. In daylight they are operated as reflection cells, the ambient light being employed as the light source. In darkness, on the other hand, these devices operate as transmission cells. In this case a light source arranged behind the second polarizer is employed for illumination.
In a few known devices, for local selective illumination of the signs or symbols to be displayed, a diaphragm is disposed between these symbols and the light source. In order to keep as small as possible the reading error (parallax), which results due to the distance between the local illumination device and the liquid crystal layer, the width of the aperture in the diaphragm must be chosen appropriately small.